Infantaria
by Lune-sama forever
Summary: Com quem está o seu coração?" One-shot ColonelloxLal Mirch


Oiii, oia eu! Tive a idéia de fazer esse one-shot, com o casal mais na cara e perfeito de reborn *.*!!!! (Colonello x Lal mirch) Já entupiram as páginas de fic yaoi de Gokudera e Yamamoto e fic de Yamamoto com Haru, agora eu venho trazer um casal diferente!(revolution)

Essa fic pra animar seu feriado (ou fazer você chorar T.T)

Vamos lá...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INFANTARIA

"__Com quem está o seu coração?" _

Por um breve momento, meu coração falhou, eu não tinha aquela resposta, e antes que a encontrasse ele deu as costas, com a incerteza de retornar do campo de batalha, por palavras, apenas palavras que eu não pude dizer... Como me arrependi...

Naquele dia, eu não sabia o quão seria doloroso, mesmo para mim...

------------ _Guerra _----------------

A primeira tropa, infantaria*, aqueles que deixaram suas famílias, seus sonhos, suas vidas para fazer parte de uma batalha sem sentido cujo homem denominou "guerra".

Soldados armados juntam suas forças para batalhar pelo seu país, por território, mas, o que há além disso? O que irá acontecer com estes soldados após a guerra? Para onde todas estas pessoas irão?

O nome deles, aqueles que morrerem morrerão com honra, tendo seus nomes gravados, e os que viverem, serão heróis.

Colonello, Viper, Skull e Reborn, estes eram os nomes memoráveis de meus honrosos amigos, que com orgulho foram ao campo de batalha. Todos eles possuíam algo, algo que os tornava homens fortes, motivados a vencer.

Viper, era um homem reservado, estava sempre procurando razões para tudo, um futuro brilhante o _aguardaria_...

Skull, o mais jovem, tinha planos, sonhos, mas mesmo assim, tudo isso foi jogado como lixo na lama, _sem retorno_...

Reborn, ele era um homem sábio, tinha uma família, potencial, sempre dava lições de vida aos outros e ensinava muitas coisas, _foi_ um grande e verdadeiro professor...

Lembrava-me também de um amigo, me falha na memória seu nome. Lembro-me que da última vez que o vi ele me mostrou sua discípula: I-pin. Eu não o vi durante toda a guerra, ele simplesmente sumiu, _fugiu _de tudo aquilo...

E Colonello, sempre foi do tipo de pessoa problemática, nunca levara nada a sério, não parecia ter talento, sem chance alguma, mas... Naquele dia, eu pude ver em seus olhos, um homem determinado, sem arrependimentos, um verdadeiro soldado que eu treinei...

_Eu pensava que não estava certo Colonello sorrir, mas ele... _

Eu finalmente pude perceber que sem seu sorriso, eu ficaria tão solitária, foi por isso, por esse motivo que ele me perguntou aquilo sorrindo... _Como me senti egoísta_!Por pensar em tudo que _eu_ queria, menos no que _ele_ desejava...

_Arrependimento_... Colonello tudo que eu senti desde que você foi embora, foi arrependimento... Eu nunca pude fazer nada por você, nem mesmo no fim, mas você sempre fez tanto por mim...

Ele sabia desde o começo que eu não saberia responder sua pergunta, e sorriu...

Ele queria que eu ficasse longe dele, afinal, eu poderia ficar com Xanxus que tinha tudo... Riqueza, poder, segurança, e no início de uma guerra, isso significava estar fora dela, longe de todo o sofrimento... _E era exatamente isso que ele queria que fosse... _

Colonello... ele sabia que deveria ter fugido, mas aceitou lutar... ele sabia que Lal Mirch ficaria mais segura sem ele e a deixou longe da guerra, mas ele não sabia o que mais desejava: _se ela o amava..._ E por isso, receoso*, ele fez aquela pergunta:

"__Com quem está o seu coração?" _

Ela se calou, seus olhos pareçam tão perdidos e confusos, ele podia ver claramente aquela mistura de medo e confusão que tomava conta dela naquele momento, mas mesmo que ela não tenha pronunciado uma única palavra, ele teve a resposta que ele queria, pôde entender perfeitamente o coração de Lal Mirch... _Por isso_ ele sorriu e foi embora...

Lal Mirch chorava, pela primeira vez em anos ela deu um grito de dor, ela não podia agüentar todos aqueles sentimentos acumulados no seu coração, ela gritou com todas as suas forças, e chorou mais ainda, por cada amigo perdido na guerra, e principalmente, por perder a _única pessoa que ela amava... _

O que ela perdera na guerra, foi mais que amigos, pessoas, foram também sentimentos, lembranças, coisas que ficarão marcadas no seu coração e memória para sempre...

E tudo que ela sentia agora, tudo que estava transbordando do seu coração... Ela conseguiu resumir em uma frase... _Uma única frase_...

"__Está com você" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oláaa, venho eu com minhas explicações

*: è a tropa que vai pra guerra primeiro, como uma linha de frente, nela estão os mais jovens e inexperientes (resumindo as pessoas que colocam pra morrer )

2*Receoso/a: (poupando de vcs pegarem o dicionário) è tímido, acanhado, hesitante (resumindo sem esperança de uma boa resposta)

Bemmm, espero que tenham gostado ( me senti tocada pela fic T.T)

Obrigado e não se esqueçam das reviewns *.*(olhinhos brilha-brilha na expectativa)


End file.
